


WTNV Restaurant AU

by Daffadowndilly



Series: Short Fluff (Multi-fandom) [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, One Shot, Short, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffadowndilly/pseuds/Daffadowndilly
Summary: Cecil's date wasn't polite enough to even show up, luckily there is a handsome stranger with fantastic hair entering the scene.
Cecilos restaurant au written like 2 years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by likehemmins on Tumblr
> 
> Written by me, 
> 
> with thanks to danger-days-of-our-lives, for reminding me to imagine XD

Cecil Palmer was not having a good night.

He was supposed to be meeting his date at Gino’s, as Cecil and his absentee date had been set up by a mutual friend.

Well, not really a friend, more like an arch nemesis. Steve Carlsberg had set them up.

Normally he wouldn’t have allowed Steve to talk to him if he could possibly prevent it, let alone trust Steve to organize his evening; but Cecil decided his week had been so bad (what with the loss of three consecutive interns in just the last five days, station management becoming horribly active during Wednesday’s electrical storm, and those awful, intrusive, blood-soaked dreams he’d shared with most of the town last night), there way no way even Steve Carlsberg could make this week any worse. Cecil had been wrong.

At first he’d thought that his mysterious date (some person apparently called Tory) was just late, but as the evening wore on Cecil was becoming ever more aware of exactly how public Gino’s Italian Dining Experience and Grill and Bar is. Almost everyone he knew seemed to be there. And they’d all begun to notice that Cecil was seated alone at a two-person table.

How _humiliating_!

It was as though he could physically feel the invasive eyes of the whole dine, bar, and grill burning his flesh with white-hot mockery. His skin heated in response. Ringing, like the squeal of a burning insect, filled his ears. The eyes scorched on. Suddenly, someone was standing in Cecil’s peripheral vision.

_Well, that’s weird, people are usually seated automatically in here,_ Cecil thought briefly before the figure move forward into Cecil’s field of vision. As soon as it did so, all thought disappeared.

“Sorry I’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now. Some kind of storm is dropping dead animals everywhere.” The figure said, in a voice that was both strangely sweet and unnecessarily loud. The owner of that voice was an unnaturally attractive man.

At first glance all Cecil say was a wide, very perfect, very dimpled smile. A moment of staring more and he saw that the man was handsome, with dark skin, warm eyes, and the most perfect hair Cecil had ever seen.

The man made of soft chuckle and said, again rather too loudly, “did I startle you, honey?” Cecil managed a weak nod. The beautiful man seated himself opposite Cecil, took his hand in a very familiar manner, leaned over as though to share a secret, and said in that honey voice, “I’m Carlos, I’m a scientist. Whoever didn’t bother to show up here tonight doesn’t deserve to spend an evening in this very scientifically interesting and fashionably understated diner.”

Cecil blinked rapidly as the beautiful man, Carlos, leaned back into a comfortable position from which to peruse the menu. “Well, babe, I’ve never eaten here, do you have anything you suggest?”

“Uhhhmmm…” Cecil cleared his throat, “the portobello is… good?”

“That sounds wonderful. Oh I forgot!” Beautiful Carlos leaned forward again, “What’s your name? Or should I just keep calling you ‘babe?’”

Cecil almost answered that “babe” was fine, but caught himself just in time. _Now_ that _would have been embarrassing_ , he thought.

Aloud he said “I’m Cecil- I’m… Cecil Palmer.”

* * * * *

After exiting Gino’s in the usual way, which was very fun for Carlos, who had never had the full Gino’s experience before, the two stood quietly outside for a moment.

Cecil was a little unsure how to thank this perfect man for the perfect way he’d rescued Cecil.

Carlos was quiet as well until, at the same time, they spoke: “Listen,”

“Hey, Cecil?”

They both fell silent for a moment. T

hen Cecil said, “Yes, Carlos?”

“I was just wondering if you’d like to maybe do this again sometime?”

“ _YES_! I mean… yes! I would!” There was a second’s silence and then, “Um, Carlos?”

“Yes, Cecil?”

“Thank you. For, saving me.”

“No problem, Cecil,” Carlos said, the smile in his voice as noticeable as the one on his face, “It was a pleasure.”

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to my old tumblr


End file.
